Off Deck!
by Quill Xarxes
Summary: The guys are whipped off a boat into nowhere! What happens next? Read to find out!


Off Deck  
By Quill Xarxes  
  
  
It was the most beautiful boat they had ever seen. The slick outer paint was black with a blue line right over the top. Large silver letters on the bow of the ship read "SS Monarch." The trio of twerps had their tickets and were ready to go on a victory cruise, you see, Ash may not have gotten very far in the Pokemon league, but he sure tried.  
  
Unbeknownst to Ash and Co, there was another very familiar trio boarded on the boat.  
  
"James! Didn't you remember the tickets!"  
  
"Of course, Jessie! There right here somewhere!"  
  
"Aha! The tickets are right here!"  
  
A catlike Pokemon popped out of the bag Jessie was carrying, "Yeah, you betta have 'em!"  
  
"Shut up." James gave the tickets to the holder and stepped on the boat. They walked over to the deck and peered off the side.  
  
"Wow. This is a really big ship." Jessie said on looking down the side of the enormous oceanliner.  
  
"Yeah, but we'll be OK." James said.  
  
Just then, Ash and Misty also came to the deck.  
  
"Wow, Ash! This view is beautiful!" Misty said, "Excuse me, sir, when does this ship take off?"  
  
James didn't realize who was behind him, because they had changed their clothes for the first time since they'd first met. He looked at Misty and answered, "It should take off any minute now."  
  
Misty was puzzled, "You look really familiar to me…"  
  
You see, Jessie and James were wearing normal clothes for once. They were on break, what would you do?  
  
The two groups separated, each just as confused as the other. They couldn't figure out where they had met before. But that doesn't matter anymore. The only thing in the story that matters is the fact that they are all on the boat.  
  
"Isn't it great we get this nice, long vacation away from work and those brats, Jess?"  
  
"Yes." Jessie wasn't really interested in what James was doing at all at the moment, she just watched the waves go up and down in their silent rolling motion. It really calmed her down, for once she was actually being nice.  
  
James wasn't really thinking about much either. Neither he nor Jessie noticed the large black cloud approaching the boat.  
  
"Winds are getting faster captain." Said the communications officer on deck, "I think she can handle it, but it won't be pretty."  
  
"Damn!" The captain cursed, this was the maiden voyage of "SS Monarch" and he didn't want anything to go wrong, "Is there anything we can do?"  
  
"Make sure to keep everyone calm. That way there is minimal danger of anyone flying off."  
  
"Flying off???"  
  
"Yes, captain. The winds will be so strong it could whip people right into the ocean."  
  
This worried the captain. If he lost any passengers, what would people think about him? Certainly not a good captain. So he set forth to get everyone inside with the most strategic plan he could concoct.  
  
"UFOs have been sighted off the port bow. They normally go away within a few hours, but they do pack a nasty punch!"  
  
The entire deck was sent careening with laughter, including James, who had kept himself occupied by seeing how far he could skip buttons off the ship. He watched one skip off into the distance, when he saw the black cloud approaching the ship, "Oh my God!"  
  
"What is it, James?" Jessie asked.  
  
James just sat staring. Suddenly the wind sent him to the other side of the boat! He grabbed Jessie's hands, causing her to start following him. Jessie looked at him, looked at the boat, and let go without a second glance. James splashed into the salty ocean, tears flying out of his eyes.  
  
Meanwhile, another trainer was having the same problem.  
  
"Hold on Brock!" Misty yelled, grabbing Brock's hands as hard as she could. Ash was holding onto Misty, therefore giving the entire group the leverage they needed.  
  
"Let me go guys!" Brock screamed. If they would have held on, they would fly into the ocean too! So Brock did the only loyal thing he could, he pushed Misty into the boat and allowed himself to be swallowed up into the ocean. Ash and Misty watched their friend depart, with sad expressions on their faces.  
  
After the storm, Jessie walked up and down the deck, a look of anger on her face, "Stupid James, why'd he have to do that to me!"  
  
Meowth had been inside the whole time, and had no clue what was going on, "What's the matta, Jessie?"  
  
Jessie screamed, "James jumped into the water!"  
  
"Huh?" Meowth obviously chose the correct path by not believing Jessie, "What really happened?"  
  
Jessie sighed, "The wind knocked him off the ship, and he almost pulled me in too."  
  
Meowth's eyes opened widely, "James is gone?"  
  
Jessie nodded, "James is gone."  
  
Brock coughed up the sand caught in his throat. He had been washed up on a deserted island, seemingly in the middle of nowhere, "Where am I?"  
  
It was a very dry place, aside from the salty ocean spray coming from the charging waves. There were bones from dead Tauros lying on the white sand, bleached from the sunlight. The fresher ones had swarms of flies covering them, with Fearows chomping up the remaining flesh. All in all the place looked pretty desperate. But there was something else being attacked…  
  
"GET OFF ME YOU PECKERHEAD!" James yelled as he kicked the Spearow off his leg. The result? A new Fearow. It charged at James, attempting to bite off areas left exposed in the sunlight from the "very bad experience" he had with a Scyther a few minutes before. He looked even more pitiful than the island.  
  
Brock ran over to get rid of the Fearow. He tossed a Pokeball at it, and it was engulfed in a fury of red light. The Fearow wouldn't do any more harm.  
  
James stood up, revealing his Team Rocket uniform under his regular clothes, "Thank you."  
  
Brock's eyes widened (!) as he saw his enemy, "JAMES?"  
  
James wiped some of the blood off his arm, "Well it ain't the king of England now, is it?"  
  
Brock just stood there, "So it was you behind that whole boat incident!"  
  
James looked up, revealing dozens more scrapes all over his body, "I ask you, why would I put myself through this?"  
  
He had Brock there, "Oh. What happened?"  
  
James looked as if he would start crying any second, but he didn't. He started angrily jerking pieces of seaweed off his body and out of his hair, "I fell off."  
  
"Oh really?" Brock said, "So did I."  
  
The two of them suddenly heard a groan from the bushes.  
  
"What was that?" James said as he pulled another plant out of his hair.  
  
"It sounds like a person!" Brock answered. So they both walked over to take a look. There in the bushes lain Butch, who was in even worse shape than James.  
  
"Help me!" Butch pleaded in his intercom-like voice. He was obviously helpless. He too had seaweed all over him, and he was stuck.  
  
"Screw that." James said as he looked down at his adversary, "I'm for myself and only myself." He walked away without a second glance.  
  
Brock shot an annoyed glance at James, who had continued cleaning himself off, but couldn't just leave poor Butch stuck like that, "Just a second, I'll help you out!" Brock grabbed the branch of a flexible tree and bent it toward Butch for him to grab a hold of. Butch grabbed it, and the force of the bent branch pulled him out of the mud in which he was stuck.  
  
Butch was out in a flash, and walked out to the water to clean what remained of his clothes.  
  
"What happened to you?" Brock asked.  
  
"I fell off the 'SS Monarch.'" Butch started, "Cassidy tried to save me, but…" he looked down in sadness, "I told her to let go."  
  
"That was stupid." James said.  
  
Butch yelled, "THAT WAS LOYAL! If Jessie was holding onto you and about to get killed, wouldn't you tell her to let go?"  
  
James looked down at his hands, which were full of scratches from trying to swim through heavy debris, "I didn't need to tell her." he shut his eyes, and started crying to himself.  
  
Brock looked down, "She just left you?"  
  
James just nodded. The whole story was out. Well, most of it anyway. The whole group left to go find something to occupy themselves until they could get help. This involved finding something entertaining, in the least. So Butch and James decided to play a game that Brock was sure to lose.  
  
"I'm supposed to do WHAT?" Brock screamed at James. The game seemed a little… SADISTIC.  
  
"Hold your hand out like this, and I'll do the same. We each try to hit the other person's knuckles harder than the other hits."  
  
Butch just snickered in the background.  
  
Both James and Brock hit real good. Brock was sent flying backward, clutching his hand in pain, "AHHHH! I'm bleeding!"  
  
James looked at his hand, which was also bleeding, "Damn. We tied. Let's use our other hands and break it."  
  
"I'LL BREAK YOU IF YOU MAKE ME PLAY THAT STUPID GAME AGAIN!"  
  
"Well… whadda you think, Butch? Wanna challenge?"  
  
Butch just held his hands out in a fashion that said, "When hell freezes over, dude."  
  
"OWA OWA OWA OWA!" Brock ran in circles.  
  
James walked over, "Let me see."  
  
Brock held out his hand, and James looked at it. He sighed, "Brock, It's a little cut. It doesn't even deserve a bandage."  
  
Brock clutched his hand again, "You shouldn't tell me what I feel."  
  
Butch looked to the sky, still laughing at what just happened.  
  
"I don't see how you two can find any humor in this," Brock said, "We should be trying to get off this damned isle."  
  
James got up and walked over to the nearby wooded area, "How about we make a raft?"  
  
"Are you nuts?" Brock said, "It could be miles to the nearest real land!"  
  
Butch looked at the trees, "It'll take some work, but we can do it!"  
  
Suddenly something floated up from the waves. James' eyes popped open, "It's my case!" He walked over and opened the metal suitcase. It contained several things completely usable at a time like they were in, including but not limited to matches, a battery torch, and what caught their eyes, but a large machete!  
  
"Why the hell did you bring that on a cruise ship, James?" Brock asked.  
  
"You can always use a big knife, Brock, always."  
  
It was a hard night. It was also a very cold night. The wind blew so hard it was impossible to keep a fire going. Rather than waste matches, they decided to skip the fire and find another way to keep warm.  
  
Brock suddenly got up and outstretched his arms, "Hug me, James!"  
  
James looked at Brock in disgust, "My door does not swing that way, Brock…"  
  
Butch didn't get it, "My doors all swing both ways!"  
  
Brock and James just stared at him a few seconds. Then Brock focused his attention on James, "This is the best way to keep warm, James."  
  
James reluctantly joined Brock with the promise of keeping warm, and soon Butch was there too. But none of them tried to fall asleep. Sleep would equal death without a fire.  
  
The next morning's sun meant work had to begin. James was hacking away at logs to get them into shape. Brock was finding vines that they could use for rope. They were making a raft.  
  
Meanwhile, Butch was boiling water to drink in a leaf. He then started digging for grubs, then cooking and eating them, which James and Brock declined straight away.  
  
Soon they were off at sea. The current was so strong they were on the water only minutes before they had no sight of land. The three were on a handmade raft, with no food, only seawater, a battery torch, and a few matches. They were there for three nights.  
  
A lot can happen in three nights.  
  
Cassidy kept her search for Butch moving, she wasn't going to give up her best friend and partner just like that! She called out all the Rockets she could, searching the coastline.  
  
Jessie decided the next thing to do would be to boost her career, with James out of the way it should be easy. The best way to boost her career? Seduce the boss. So while Cassidy was searching the ocean, Jessie was searching Giovanni.  
  
Ash and Misty gave up their search for their dear friend after several failed attempts. Misty cried all night, Ash just sat and stared outside.  
  
"James?"  
  
"What is it, Butch?"  
  
"Do you think we'll ever make it home?"  
  
When faced with this question, James didn't know what to say. I mean, they were stranded on a raft! What could he say? So he did the next best thing, threatened to throw Butch off the raft if he didn't shut up.  
  
The next day, they were awakened with a crash. They had run into something. The loyal companion ship of the St. Anne, the 'SS Rocket.'  
  
James looked up to see Jessie was on deck, "JESSIE! THROW SOMETHING DOWN SO WE CAN CLIMB UP!"  
  
Jessie recognized who it was right away, "Oh no!" She thought to herself, "If he comes back, It'll ruin everything!" So she went to the boss, who was the one steering the boat, "Honey, can we go… this direction?"  
  
James could only watch in horror as his best friend sailed out of his life, again.  
  
PART 2  
  
James huddled himself down on the raft, holding his knees to his chest, "I… I don't understand…"  
  
Brock had his feet in the water, "Now you know how I feel."  
  
Butch also had his feet in the water, "That's O…"  
  
He was stopped short. Brock and James looked in the water, there was a red cloud in the water. Suddenly, Butch broke surface and started trying to swim for his life!  
  
"Oh my God!" James yelled, "There are SHARKS in this water?" He grabbed Butch's arm and tried pulling him up. They ended up almost hugging (I know, again…) as James tried saving him. Brock grabbed James' torso to keep him from falling in also.  
  
"Help me!" Butch screamed, "I don't want to die yet! Not now!"  
  
James' grip slipped from the water, and he grabbed onto Butch's hand, "Don't let go!"  
  
But it was too late. Butch flung into the water and was torn to bits by the shark.  
  
"That was not right!" Brock said. He dug his face into James' back and started to cry.  
  
James had already started crying. He got up and pulled his face to his knees, "I… I tried to save him… I did…"  
  
"I know, James, I know." Brock had stood up, and was making sure there were no more sharks.  
  
That night, they decided to stay as alert as possible in case there were any other demon fish around. They were sitting back-to-back, not speaking a word as the moon disappeared and there was total darkness. They fell asleep when they couldn't take it any more, still back-to-back, and they woke that way as well.   
  
"Brock, are you awake?" James asked. He was shivering from the cold, and had his machete next to him.  
  
"Yeah." Brock said.  
  
"Good. There's one of them oversized Magikarps now." James said. He could barely move, except getting as close to the center of the boat as he could.  
  
The third day, James spotted land. Excited, he shook Brock awake and they both stood atop the raft screaming for help. The boat hit shore, and coincidentally (since I'm getting tired of writing and don't want to explain it) Ash and Misty were there. Brock ran to them, and gave Misty a huge hug.  
  
James sat staring at the two. Without Jessie, who did he have? Nobody. So he walked forward. Suddenly he saw a shadow in front of him.  
  
  
  
  
This one will have a VERY SHORT sequel so I can have some fun with you guessing who this person is. And if you know me, you'll know who it's not.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And now for a rant. This is a short rant. It has not much to do with reviews.  
I decided since I need somewhere to put rants, I'm just going to put up random rants as I think of them ^_^. Why? Because I want to... that's why.  
  
Don't email me about OOC! PLEASE. I can handle them in reviews, I don't even get slightly angered at reviews anymore, but email? NO. The reviews I get are fricking tame compared to my emails! This is one of my emails:  
  
How dare you write a fiction about Butcha dn James falling in love! That's SICK@! James is falling in love with Jessie! Butch is falling in love with Cassidy! Get your shippers straight!  
  
This is the only thing that pisses me off truly. I don't even give a shit that you people find gays offensive, I don't care that you want Jess and Jim to fall in love, I don't want it to happen, it sickens me. Plus I like yaoi. Don't email me. If you MUST do something, put it in a review. 


End file.
